Sada
Sada作家アリスシリーズ (Writer Alice Series) — Wikipedia (Japanese) (佐田, Sada) is the director of Simbalinx, a game production company that developed the infamous horror slasher video game Screaming Castle. Background Sada worked as the director of Screaming Castle, though it is unknown when it was created nor developed. Appearance Sada seems to be a young adult with brown disheveled hair and bangs that roughly cover his forehead; he also wears circular black upper-framed eyeglasses. At work, he casually wears an orange yellow t-shirt with dark blue embroidered writing that reads "SEC. 45" and his ID with almost matching-coloured lace. He also wears wide blue jeans that he folds at the hem, beneath which he wears light dull pink socks under red white-soled slip-on rubber shoes with black laces and yellow accents. Later, when he walks in the streets, he dons a red plaid shirt over his earlier attire, which he covers with a dark green hooded outer coat with red shoulder loops. Personality Sada appears to have an anxious personality as seen through his feet fidgeting, especially when he and his fellow worker are interrogated by the police. However, beneath all this, he has a strong sense of conviction toward his creations, defending that a crime such as serial murder could not possibly be caused by a mere slasher game. He further questioned why similarly-themed television shows keep on being broadcasted and seem to have no issue whatsoever, while his game gets negatively criticised. After the fourth murder, he seemed to delight with the fact that Night Prowler was able to finish the game, akin to his own creation that finally attained completion. Plot Night Prowler Assaults Hisashi Nabeshima, Nozomi Ono, and Keiichi Sakashita of the Kyoto Prefectural Police, along with criminologist Hideo Himura, visit Simbalinx to interrogate them after gaining a lead that Night Prowler has some connection with the company's game. Sada voices out his frustration toward them and the media for blaming a mere game to be the root cause of a serial murder. He questioned why television shows with killing scenes — similar to his game — get aired and seem to have no issues whatsoever, while his game gets negative criticisms. Later, he encounters a seemingly weakened and frightened Akemi Kijima along the streets. Moreover, he is among the crowd at the crime scene of the fourth Night Prowler incident when the police investigate the victim. Ono spots him and has him subdued. Frantic but seemingly satisfied with the killer's actions, he claims that Night Prowler has completed the game, finally putting an end to the murders, before taken away by the police.Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri episode 1 Quotes * (To Nabeshima, Ono, Sakashita, and Himura) "You are blaming the games without actually having played them. How frustrating. What exactly is wrong with it? Is it because there are many killing scenes? Then, is it okay to air sword-fighting samurai on TV? People die all the time in that. That is okay and games are not? Why is that?" References